Alterac Valley
= General = thumb|The Alterac Valley Long ago, before the First War, the warlock Gul'dan exiled a clan of orcs called the Frostwolves to a hidden valley deep in the heart of the Alterac Mountains. It is here in the valley's southern reaches that the Frostwolves eked out a living until the coming of Thrall. After Thrall's triumphant uniting of the clans, the Frostwolves, now led by the Orc Shaman Drek'Thar, chose to remain in the valley they had for so long called their home. In recent times, however, the relative peace of the Frostwolves has been challenged by the arrival of the Dwarven Stormpike Expedition. The Stormpikes have set up residence in the valley to search for natural resources and ancient relics. Despite their intentions, the Dwarven presence has sparked heated conflict with the Frostwolf Orcs to the south, who have vowed to drive the interlopers from their lands. = Overview = *'Alliance Base:' Dun Baldar (North) *'Alliance Entrance:' The Headlands north of Southshore *'Horde Base:' Frostwolf Keep (South) *'Horde Entrance:' North of Tarren Mill *'Levels:' 51-60 *'Combatants:' 40 per faction (20 minimum) Note that Alterac Valley is not level-banded like Warsong Gulch and Arathi Basin. = Mission Summary = In Alterac Valley, your goal is to push your way to the other faction's base, and kill the enemy General. Along the way, you have to deal with Bunkers and Towers, and tons of NPCs. You can capture a graveyard, and use it for your own team as well. The more places you capture/destroy, the less guards the enemy General will have. Be warned however, that games can take up to 8 hours, or even more on rare occasions. The longest recorded game lasted 47 hours. There are also many NPC units working on your side. NPC players in AV can be buffed, healed, bandaged, and many other spell effects apply to them like paladin auras or the AoE buff of Battle Standards. ---- See also: * Alterac Valley info pages at the Official site. * Battlegrounds Preview for much more info. ---- =Alliance AV Collection Missions and Effects= * Empty Stables: This mission Requests you to go out and tame an Alterac Ram using a provided item resembling a collar. This quest helps stock up The supply of Ram Mounts for NPC Cavalry Teams that will be summoned to assist you. Once you have returned the ram to the stable area you click "Take this stinky animal" (or something like that). Then you complete the quest and can retake it. It takes 25 Rams to fully stock the cavalry stable. Note: If you have the quest and leave AV, eventually the collar disappears so you have to abandon the quest and retake it and you'll get a new collar. * Ram Riding Harnesses: This is the Second Part of the Ram Cavalry Summon and requires you to collect Frostwolf Hides by killing Frostwolves on the Horde side of the map. IT takes 25 hides to complete harnesses for all rams. * One Man's Love: Killing Undead players in AV allows you to loot Forsaken Hearts from them. Initially this gives an xp reward but later only gives Stormwind reputation. This Quest is repeatable. * Armor Scraps: All humanoid corpses can potentially drop an item called Armor Scraps. These are turned in 20 at a time to Murgot Deepforge for a 30 min 10% armor buff and Ironforge reputation. This quest also over many turn ins provides upgrades NPC troop units to higher quality units making them more effective in battle. * Staghelms Mojo Jamboree: Killing Troll players in AV allows you to loot Darkspear Troll Mojo from them. Turning Darkspear Troll Mojo Into NPC Athramanis initially gives an xp reward but later only gives Darnassus reputation. This Quest is repeatable. *Orc Teeth: Killing Orc players in AV allows you to loot Orc Teeth from them. ---- = Reputation = As you fight in Alterac Valley, you earn reputation with either the Frostwolf Clan for Horde or the Stormpike Guard for Alliance. Higher ranks with your respective faction will allow you to purchase items from your faction's vendor. There are two vendors for each faction; one inside Alterac Valley and one outside in Hillsbrad Foothills. Worldofwarcraft.com has a complete list of Alterac Valley vendor rewards. Reputation is gained in the following ways: * Killing the enemy General (300 rep) * Killing the enemy Commander (125 rep) * Killing an enemy Lieutenant or Commander (12 rep) * Killing an enemy Wind Rider (5 rep) * Destroying an enemy tower (12 rep) * 1-time quests (first turnin of each repeatable, capture a tower/mine/graveyard, etc) (~100 rep each, varies) * Repeatable turnin quests ** Supplies from enemy's mine (10 rep) ** Supplies from your mine (2 rep) ** Racial parts (Human bone chip, Tauren hoof, etc) (1 rep) ** Ram hide/frostwolf hide (2 rep) ** Bringing a ram/frostwolf to your stable (1 rep) ** Storm Crystals/Stormpike Blood (1 rep, 5 rep for Crystal Cluster or Gallon of Blood) ** Wind Riders *** Sildore/Guse (1 rep) *** Vipore/Jeztor (2 rep) *** Ichman/Mulverik (5 rep) * At the end of the game, extra rep is gained for each of the following conditions: ** Enemy Captain killed (36 rep) ** Your Captain is still alive (24 rep) ** Enemy tower destroyed (24 rep each) ** Enemy Leutenant/Commander killed (12 rep each) ** Controlling an intact tower (12 rep each) ** Controlling a graveyard (12 rep each) ** Controlling a mine (12 rep each) ---- = News = New Alterac Valley Tips Page - Nebu on 8/29/05 We've updated our Battlegrounds section with an extensive page of tips for Alterac Valley! ©2005 Blizzard Entertainment Category:World:Azeroth Category:Continent:Eastern Kingdoms Category:Zone:Alterac Mountains Category:Instance Category:Honor System Category:Battlegrounds Category:PvP Category:News